


Is it safe in your arms?

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING: Shounen-aiGenre: hurt and comfortPairing: Luca/EliasSummary: Elias Goldstein is tired of getting hurt and he oddly talks to Luca, which causes something to stir... (one shot)





	Is it safe in your arms?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [(requested by donetorhasslichliebe)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28requested+by+donetorhasslichliebe%29).



Elias Goldstein sighed, having his head lowered this day as he walked about in the hallway. Elias didn't really want to go to him... not him, anything but him he told himself quietly. But the blonde haired boy been hurt so many times, that he was willing to give Luca a chance... this was rather crazy of him, wasn't it? Elias Goldstein gulped, then knocked onto the door now trying to gain courage at least.

“Who is it?” Luca Orlem asked.

“Just me.” Elias Goldstein answered quickly.

“Oh, hey prince.” Luca Orlem replied, as he opened his dorm door now.

“I am not a PRINCE anyhow... I just... just wanted to talk to you.” Elias Goldstein said, stuttering out some words here and yelled prince anyhow.

“Talk to me?” Luca Orlem asked, as he shrugged his shoulders. “Then come inside.”

“Yeah, okay.” Elias Goldstein said, as he walked inside Luca's dorm room.

“So, what is it?” Luca Orlem asked as he went over and shut the door.

“Well... I been hurt a lot lately... and um...” Elias Goldstein was saying, he felt stupid for not knowing how to word it to him.

“Who hurt you?” Luca Orlem quickly asked, as he made fists. “Or was it me again?” Luca sighed then shook his head.

“Um... not you, others...” Elias Goldstein replied, giving a nod.

“Like?” Luca Orlem asked, then he glanced at his own bed.

“Liz had and um... so many others.” Elias Goldstein said, giving a frown.

“Well, I don't think you should talk to me about that.” Luca Orlem replied, giving a shrug.

“Um... well is it safe in your arms?” Elias Goldstein seemed to ask. 

“What?” Luca Orlem asked in total shock.

“You um heard me!” Elias Goldstein grumbled, crossing his arms and giving a faint blush.

“I wouldn't know, I never held anyone.” Luca Orlem replied, then moved closer to the younger male.


End file.
